SMSTSS 21: The Return of the Hulkusagi!
by ocramed
Summary: An evil version of the Hulkusagi shows up to get revenge on her younger counterpart, and on her husband! A SM x Marvel x Ranma two-part story. DONE.
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 21: The Return of the Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part, multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in present day.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, Japan.

"Usagi!" Ikuko Tsukino said, as she yelled towards the kitchen. "We need more food!"

"Coming, Mom!" Usagi said, as she carried the dishes on a large platter like a professional waitress. After all, she did work as a wait staff years ago…

"Honestly, Mom, we're just having family dinner for Shingo, you know."

"Dear, it's not just 'dinner'; we're having a birthday party."

"Okay, but are all these party favors necessary?" Usagi said, as she points out the kiddy paraphernalia.

"Maybe it's a bit much, but your father and I were dead for a few years. As a result, we missed Shingo growing up," Ikuko said with a sigh. "And today is his eighteenth birthday, so, please, let me have my moment, please?"

"Okay," Usagi said with a gentle smile. "As one mother to another, I understand."

"See what I mean?" Ikuko said tearfully. "I'm already a grandmother, and missed that as well."

"More like great-grand mother and ancestress, but I understand, Mom."

"…"

"Anyway, I had to beg Baldur to come down from Asgard, since he doesn't want to leave his wife Nanna behind-"

"Wait, Shingo is married?" Ikuko said.

"Um, it's kind of complicated," Usagi said. "Everyone from Nerima and Juuban have a Norse guise, either of the Vanir or of the Aesir. You know that girl that Shingo likes?"

"Oh, you mean Mika Kayama?"

"Yes, her. Mika's Norse guise is Baldur's wife Nanna. However, Mika herself is not married to Shingo."

"Wait, I don't understand."

"In other words, Shingo can be with someone else here on Earth."

"WHAT?"

Just then, Shingo steps out into the backyard.

"Mom, I'm going to see Mika," Shingo said.

"You're going to do more than THAT, young man!" Ikuko said sternly. "I will NOT have you dishonor your family with your liaisons."

"Huh?"

"I want you to invite Mika here, so that we can plan a proper wedding for you and her."

Shingo turns to look at his older sister.

"You HAD to tell Mom about Nanna, huh?" Shingo replied.

"I kind of let it slip, little brother."

"Then, let me slip something in return," Shingo said, as he turned towards his mother. "Mom, Usagi is having an affair again."

"Wha-wha-what?" Ikuko said.

"I'm not having an affair!" Usagi yelled. "I've been monogamous for…weeks, now."

"Whatever."

"Usagi, I don't you having relations outside your marriage vows," Ikuko said. "What would the neighbors think?"

"That they might have a chance?" Shingo said with a smirk.

"SHINGO!" Usagi yelled.

"Still, that doesn't excuse the fact that both of you are surely lacking in this regard," Ikuko said. "Shingo, I want you to marry Mika, so invite her and her parents here, so we can make arrangements."

"Okay, Mom."

"And Usagi, you and Ranma will come with your father and I to a joint marriage counseling session, so that you can learn how to be monogamous," Ikuko said.

"Mom, just to remind you, Ranma has wives, while I have a few husbands," Usagi said. "We do have relationships outside of that, not to mention intended fiancée and fiancé respectively."

"I understand that, and I am willing to accept your arrangements, if you and Ranma avoid obtaining new relationships from this point on," Ikuko said.

"Mom, that's no fun."

"Usagi, please."

"Oh, okay…"

"Ha, ha," Shingo laughed, as he points at his older sister.

"Oh, shut up!"

Meanwhile, across town…

"Ranma!" Akane yelled, as she stormed into the art class. Her rage was enough to scatter the female students at this prestigious art school.

"Oh, brother," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. He knew posing nude would get him in trouble, which is why he avoided telling Akane of his appreciation for fine art. And by that, he meant allowing the world to appreciate his awesome body.

He did work at it, after all…

"I beg your pardon!" said the art teacher, as she adjusted her glasses. "We are in the middle of class."

Akane turns towards the instructor.

"Who the hell are you?" Akane said angrily.

"I am Madam Marie-Claire Bidet, guest lecturer of this fine art institution," Ms. Bidet said. "And you are…?"

"I'm Mrs. Akane Saotome, Ranma's WIFE."

"Ah, the fiery one," Ms. Bidet said with understanding. She then turned towards Ranma.

"You never mentioned that your Akane was a real person."

"What?" Akane yelled. "Ranma, what is going on?"

"I've known Ms. Bidet since the 1960s," Ranma said. "We actually dated while I was studying to be a cook at the Cordon Bleu Institute in Paris."

"You never told me you knew how to cook professionally."

"That's because you never asked," Ranma said sarcastically. "And besides, you always complain about the fact that I like Western cuisine. I know for a fact that you get a chip on your shoulder whenever I point out the fact that I'm better at the things YOU do."

"I don't have a zillion years worth of life-experiences, you know!"

"This is perfect," Ms. Bidet said, as she got out a blank canvas from underneath her desk, and places it on an easel. "Such raw emotions…I must capture it!"

"Hey, don't do that!" Akane yelled, as she turns towards Ms. Bidet.

"Would you care to pose nude for me?"

"What?"

"Ah, don't bother," Ranma said dismissively. "Akane ain't going to do it."

"And why not?"

"Because you're too ashamed of your body, that's what. You know why I do this?"

"No, enlighten me."

"I do this because I believe in myself, that's why. And, I view my body as an instrument of perfection, both as art and as a weapon to be used at my leisure."

Pause.

"Can you say the same thing?"

Akane squint her eyes.

Five minutes later…

"When we get home, you're going to get IT," Akane said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said, as he held his wife in his arms. With his perfect control over his body, he could relax around his wife, who was now also nude. Both Ranma and Akane were poising in front of the class.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Bidet said. "I can feel the passion!"

"But I'm going to enjoy every moment of this…moment."

Akane growls in reply.

Meanwhile, in United States, at a government facility known as "Gamma Base", Dr. Robert Bruce Banner was looking at the new data he had just discovered, after encrypting the latest files that had once belonged to Madam MODAM, the successor of MODOC, and the Leader. With Madam MODAM reverted back to her human self while the Leader was converted into an unconscious energy being that is floating out somewhere in space. Unfortunately, ever since then, a series of events known as "The Scorched Earth Protocols" have been occurring, consisting of a series of failsafe contingencies created to destroy the world, in case Madam MODAM and the Leader, along with their partners within the so-called "Intelligencia", failed in their bid to dominate the world, especially if they failed to destroy the Moon Princess in the process. After all, if they dictate the future of Humankind, they certainly don't want some "magical girl" named Sailor Moon to do so. Well, Madam MODAM's reasons for wanting to destroy Usagi were more personal, but the end result was the same…

Thus, every day, Banner and his "Hulk Family" had to keep an eye out on yet a new "contingency" released according to some schedule Banner has yet to figure out how to discontinue, let alone comprehend.

"Hmmm," Banner said, as he read the data.

"What's up, cousin?" asked Jennifer Walters (aka the Sensational She-Hulk, cousin of the Hulk and wife of Hulkma). She, Elizabeth "Betty" Ross Talbot Banner (aka the Red She-Hulk, wife of the Hulk), Elaine Walters (aka the Blue She-Hulk, daughter of the She-Hulk and Hulkma), Elizabeth "Liz" Banner (aka the Magical Sailor Hulk, daughter of the Hulk and Hulkusagi) and Lyra Walters (aka the Savage She-Hulk, and daughter of the Femizon warrior Thundra, descendant of Ranko Tendo, and the Hulk), had just got back dealing with one of the contingencies that had popped up overseas.

"It appears that one of the Intelligencia's contingencies is about to make an appearance in Japan," Banner said.

"Really?" Jennifer said with concern. "Is the target…Ranma and Usagi?"

"Apparently," Banner said, as he punched up the calculations unto the main monitors. "Whatever it is, the impact will occur soon."

"Then, get them on the line," Jennifer said, as she turned to leave to pilot the Gamma Jet, the transport she and the other so-called She-Hulks have been using to deal with the Intelligencia and their machinations. "And let Lyra know that I'll be back soon, and let Elaine and Liz know that they are to come with me to Japan."

"Alright," Banner said, as he punched up the video interface. What he didn't tell his cousin was that the threat that Ranma and Usagi would be facing was something that would be used to psychologically terrorized its target, as well as affect their bodies.

"And should they deal with this crisis, I wonder if those two will be willing to return to the Hulk Family in full," Banner mused.

Meanwhile, the contingencies make their appearance onto Japan.

"So, nice little place," said the Maestro, a future, evil version of the Hulk. This version was balding, had white hair, a white beard, and was even more massive than his younger counterpart. When he first arrived into the past, he had been stripped of both his powers and his memories by his intended mate, the Hulkusagi. Afterwards, he had spent some years trying to get his powers back, until the Intelligencia captured him. Oh, they restored his powers, but they had placed him into stasis, to be used as a failsafe weapon, in case the Red Hulk failed in his mission to destroy the Hulk. With the Intelligencia defeated, the Maestro was now free to seek his revenge against the Hulkusagi, but not without a contingency plan of his own…

"So, are you ready to do this…Jennifer?" asked the Maestro, as he turns towards a meaner version of the She-Hulk, but with a pony-tail and a streak of white hair in the front) while having sharp horns growing from each shoulder. She was attractive in a severe sort of way…like a wicked witch or something.

"I prefer the name 'Shulk', 'Bruce'," Shulk said, as she folded her arms.

"Just remember that it was I who resurrected you," the Maestro said.

"Just like SHE who resurrected you and me," said the Abomination, as he points to a familiar figure, who was watching the full Moon, as day became late afternoon…

"And restored the Abominatrix' powers while recreating the Cosmic Hulk."

"No one did me any favors!" the Maestro said.

"On the contrary, I did," said the Misstro, as she turns to face the other gamma beings that made up the so-called "Dark Hulk Family". She looked like a bigger version of the Hulkusagi, but with white hair in the Odango hairstyle. Over her left eye was an eye-patch. She was partially covered with the remains of Iron Man's armor (with the face mask used as a shoulder gauntlet), had her Mjolnir on X-Men belt, and Captain America's shield on her arm.

"I came back to this era to get revenge on both my younger counterpart and Ranma Saotome…my husband," Misstro said.

"I still don't understand," Shulk said.

"If your brain wasn't addled with all that radiation you soaked up over the years, you might be able to," Misstro said.

Shulk merely growled, but said nothing.

"My point, is that 'Hulkusagi' is too soft. I want her humanity to be taken away completely, so she can be Hulkusagi full time, so that she can protect her future. As far as I'm concerned, 'Sailor Moon' is a liability that cannot exist."

"But she is still mine, right?" the Maestro said.

"She's yours to do whatever you want."

"But…isn't she you?" the Abomination asked.

"She WAS me, if you get my drift."

"Oh."

"As to why I want revenge against Ranma: he abandoned me, when he left 'Beyond the Rim' with the alien. Oh, he's going to pay for that."

"Wow," the Abomination said. "I hate to be married to you…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 21: The Return of the Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This was a two-part, multi-genre story, now extended to a third part.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in present day.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Later that day, dinner is had over at the Tsukino residence. In attendance were Shingo, Mika, Kenji, Ikuko, Usagi, and, of course Ranma. For the most part, it was decided that Shingo and Mika could go out on the town with their friends, which is while, ultimately, Ikuko decided to scale back the trappings of the birthday dinner.

"This is very good, ma'am," Ranma said, between bites.

"Thank you, Ranma," Ikuko said. "Usagi has actually introduced me to more exotic recipes."

"And I helped," Usagi said, as she spoke in an American southern accent.

"Ah, I see…"

"So, son, what have you been up to lately?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, this and that," Ranma said. "You can say I'm a specialist of sorts, one whose talents are in high demand."

"I see," Kenji said smoothly. "Does that include having affairs behind my daughter's back?"

"Huh?"

"Kenji!" Ikuko said.

"Daddy!" Usagi said. "I told you, what Ranma does should be your concern!"

Shinji and Mika merely giggled.

"Well, I care," Kenji said. "I understand that you and Ranma are 'libertine', but you have to set an example for your younger brother."

"Dad, I'm not like Usagi," Shinji said.

"Oh?" Mika said, as she turns towards her boyfriend, and gives him "the look".

"Honest!"

"Hon, I've already gone over this with Usagi," Ikuko said. "It'll be fine."

"Humph," Kenji said. "I hope you're right, hon…"

Just then, Usagi and Ranma's ears perked up. Shinji seemed to noticed that something was up as well…

"Mom, Daddy, get in the house," Usagi said, as she suddenly get up. "Shinji-"

"I'm on it," Shinji said, as he gets up.

"Shinji?" Mika said, as she looks up at her boyfriend with concern.

"Now," Shinji said. "Trouble is about to arrive."

"Oh."

"Usagi, be careful," Ikuko said, as she looks at Usagi with worry.

"I will," Usagi said, as she throws her cardkey to her brother. "Shinji, take everyone to the bomb shelter, just in case."

"Alright," Shinji said with a nod. The bomb shelter was built for Usagi to have as a place where she could work and survive in case of attack, which, unfortunately, was often.

"I expect you to make sure that my daughter will be okay," Kenji said.

"You have my word, sir," Ranma said, as he turns towards his watch.

Once everyone was inside the house, Usagi turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, why didn't the protocols warn us of an impending attack?" Usagi asked.

"Most likely someone interrupted the lines of communications," Ranma said. "But one thing is for sure: whatever is coming is gamma-radiated."

"Bruce should have contacted us it that is the case."

"You and I both know that he is not necessarily all there, you know," Ranma said.

"Okay, do we fight as we normally, or as…them," Usagi asked.

"You don't want to become Hulkusagi?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, every time I change, I'm not the same, you know? And neither are you."

"True, but it's the only way we can act without having other people to connect our activities to our normal lives."

"Like our lives are 'normal," Usagi said with a sigh. "Alight, let's do this…"

Usagi closed her eyes, and tapped deep into her primal nature. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes glowed green, and began to increase her mass while her skin pigmentation changed. Meanwhile, Ranma growls, as he takes on a green hue, while he gets bigger…

"RRAAAAWWWRRR!" Hulkma and Hulkusagi roared, as they burst out of their clothes. Luckily for them, they wore the appropriating clothing underneath their regular clothes, which consisted of biker shorts (and sports bra for Hulkusagi) made from unstable molecules, thanks to Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richard's unstable molecules formula, made to allow clothes to adjust to those who go through transformations.

"Nice," Hulkusagi said with glee. "Hulkusagi back again."

"Hulkusagi, we must go and find culprit who forced us to return," Hulkma said. "Follow Hulkma!"

With that, the gamma-powered couple leaps to intercept the source…

Meanwhile, the Abominatrix and the Cosmic Hulk—an alien probe created the World Eater Galactus, which was made to look like the Hulk—were heading for the Tsukino residence, when the pair were intercepted by Hulkusagi and Hulkma.

"Surprise, Flo-chan!" Hulkusagi said, as she slams into her rival, by performing a "Rear End Slam".

"Hey, you bimbo!" the Abominatrix yelled, as she and Hulkusagi fell to Earth, specifically Juuban Park with a tremendous explosion.

Meanwhile, Hulkma punches the Cosmic Hulk into the stomach, using multiple hits in mere moments. Normally, such hits would be more than enough to crack the Earth itself. However, the Cosmic Hulk was a lot more powerful than normal Hulk at the baseline. So, with a roar, Cosmic Hulk blasted Hulkma with cosmic energy beams that shot from his eyes.

"Arrgh!" Hulkma said, as he blocked the intended blast with his arms.

Cosmic Hulk then tried to punch Hulkma, thinking that Hulkma was sufficiently distracted to succumb to its might. However, Hulkma anticipated this, by shooting out his left foot for a frontal kick.

"Urrgh!" Cosmic Hulk groaned, as it felt his innards ruptured.

"Hulkma never loses, 'Fake Hulk'!" Hulkma declared, as he spun counter-clockwise to smack Cosmic Hulk on the side of the head.

With the force of the blow, Cosmic Hulk spun around, until Hulkma grabs Cosmic Hulk from behind.

"Fake Hulk loses!" Hulkma yelled, as he began to absorb his energy.

Cosmic Hulk tried to get out of Hulkma's grip, but Hulkma had better leverage.

"Hu-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hulkma roared, as he began to absorb the Cosmic Hulk's energy. As he did so, Hulkma's form changes from green to red, as his eyes glowed yellow.

Sufficiently powered down, the alien probe automatically shuts down.

"Humph," Rulkma said, as he tosses Cosmic Hulk over his shoulders. "Stupid robot."

Rulkma then turns his attention towards the fight between his wife Hulkusagi and the Abominatrix…

"RRWAAAR!" the Abominatrix growled, as she threw a punch at Hulkusagi.

"Heh!" Hulkusagi replied, as she twists her upper body, caught the Abominatrix's thrown fist, and punched the Abominatrix in the jaw with her free hand. The force of the blow was enough to knock the Abominatrix off her feet, and into the ground.

"How can you be so strong?" the Abominatrix asked.

"Hulkusagi work out as Usagi!" Hulkusagi said, as she flexes her muscles. "Proportionate strength!"

"Then I guess it's time to bring in the reinforcements," the Abominatrix grinned evilly, as she pressed her earring, which doubled as a transponder.

Suddenly, three new beings appeared. One was Emil Blonsky, aka the Abomination, a known Hulk villain and former Russian spy. The other two were fairly unknown. One was a dragon-like creature named "Rattilore", a sentient lizard that had mutated due one of the numerous gamma-radiation experiments that the Leader has conducted over the years. The other was a green, muscle-bound female who could pass as a Neanderthal named "Ogress". Ogress was once a lawyer who had been experimented by the Leader, who wanted to create his own "She-Hulk".

"Surprise!" the Abominatrix said, before the Abomination grabbed Hulkusagi from behind.

"Eeeek!" Hulkusagi yelled. "Monsters!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ogress said, as she punched Hulkusagi in the back of the head, knocking her down unto the ground.

"Hulkusagi!" yelled Rulkma in surprise. He goes down to help his beloved, only to face a psycho-kinetic wave that knocks him out of the air.

"Arrrgh!" Rulkma yelled, as he falls to the Earth in a heap.

"Target neutralized," said a small, green child named "The Superior", the son of the Leader. His larger than normal head glowed along with his eyes, as he floated in the air with the Misstro, the Maestro and Shulk.

"I do hope that you won't back away from doing what needs to be done," the Maestro said, as he looked at his senior partner.

"No, I want those two to pay for what they have done," the Misstro said. "Beat them to a pulp, but I want them alive."

"Is it so that you can still exist?" Shulk smirked.

"That, and so that YOU TWO can exist," the Misstro replied with a smirk of her own. "Without me, neither you nor your cousin would be alive right now."

"Point taken," the Maestro said, as he cracked his knuckles. "I am interested in flexing my muscles, before I take on Banner and HIS crew."

"Have at it, then," the Misstro said, as she motions towards the fallen Rulkma.

"Thanks," the Maestro said, as he leaps off the invisible platform that held him and his companions up.

"Wait up," Shulk said, as she leaps after her cousin.

"Excellent," the Misstro said. She then notices the stares from the Superior, as he looked at her ample, green cleavage.

"Stop that," the Misstro said. "Just make sure that 'Rulkma' doesn't absorb any more energy."

"But I'm just a young boy who doesn't know who know what he is doing," the Superior grinned.

"Great," the Misstro said. "I'm dealing with a pre-pubescent super-genius…"

Pause.

"Just do your job, okay?"

"You're cute when you're angry," the Superior replied.

The Misstro merely shook her head.

Meanwhile, Rulkma gathers his wits and sees two fallen gamma-powered super-beings were about to land on top of him.

"Ow!" Rulkma said, as he was driven into the ground.

"Hiya, handsome," Shulk said, as she lifts her long-time beloved into the hair. "Miss me?"

Rulkma looks at the woman and frowns.

"Jen?" Rulkma said. "How…how did you get so old?"

"That would be because of ME, Saotome," the Maestro said, before he pummeled Rulkma back into the ground.

"Ow," Rulkma said. "I felt that…"

Meanwhile, Rattilore had wrapped his body around Hulkusagi, binding her in place.

"Looks like you lose, scarecrow," the Abominatrix said, as she slaps Hulkusagi across the face. "I haven't forgotten the humiliation that you inflicted upon me, when you let the Wendigo have his way with me."

Pause.

"And that is why I'm going to enjoy this."

With that, the Abominatrix began to repeatedly slap Hulkusagi across the face.

"Wah!" Hulkusagi cried out. "Stop hitting me like that-?"

"We cannot harm her," said Rattilore.

"What?" Ogress said. "You like her, or something, lizard?"

"No, but we have our orders."

"Don't worry," Ogress said with a smirk. "She won't be harmed…much."

"What is with you human females and jealousy?" Rattilore asked.

Meanwhile, the Gamma Jet arrives, having tracked down the radiation signature.

"We're here," She-Hulk said, as she turned towards Blue She-Hulk (aka She-Blulk), Sailor Hulk and Hulkyouki, who had been called up at the last minute, after the gamma-radiated daughter of Ranma and Usagi from an alternate world, which ended with the so-called "Third Impact", learned of the crisis through her contacts.

"Listen up," She-Hulk said, as she faced her allies. "We are facing gamma-radiated beings who are specifically targeting Ranma and Usagi. Naturally, we can allow that."

"Naturally," said She-Blulk, as she folded her arms. Her strength was within the 90 to 100 tons range, but she was virtually indestructible with her blue skin. The more confident she was, the tougher she was. Still, what she lacked in strength was made up in skill, being her father's daughter and all.

"Why are they attacking Mom?" asked Sailor Hulk. Unlike her other fellow gammazons, Sailor Hulk had to transform into her gamma-form using a "magical girl" transformation catch phrase. Otherwise, she can utilize her "Old Strong" abilities, which allows her to draw her strength from any planet, including the Earth. One wonders why she was called "Sailor Terra" instead.

"Revenge, of course," She-Hulk said. "The Intelligencia had fail-safe measures in case they failed in their objective: the takeover of the world. Naturally, they had to be stopped. Unfortunately, they were sore losers in the end."

"Do you want me to call for back-up from the Orchestra?" Hulkyouki asked.

"No, Bruce wants the 'Dark Hulk Family' stopped 'in-house'," She-Hulk said. "Now, this one mission will be tough, since they have no problems with collateral damage."

"Mainly, us," She-Blulk replied drolly.

"Precisely. Now, from the telemetry, we have three evil versions of me, Usagi and Bruce in the vicinity. DO NOT TAKE THEM ON. Go after the others instead."

"You don't think we can take them on?" Sailor Hulk asked.

"It's not that. I just don't want them to use psychological warfare in the process. Worse, I don't want to see them hurting you, for my sake."

"You don't they'd hurt us, right?" Hulkyouki asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to risk it."

Pause.

"Nevertheless, let's go kick some butt…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Hulk Family v. Dark Hulk Family! Hulkusagi v. the Misstro and Rulkma v. the Masetro! Also, it is the return of Norse gods Odin, Frigga, Baldur, Nanna and…Brunhilde? Finally, the arrival of Shin Hulkma, but is he friend or foe? See you then…**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 21: The Return of the Hulkusagi! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This was a two-part, multi-genre story, now extended to a third part.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in present day.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in one of Usagi's vault (the one located underneath the Tsukino Residence), the Tsukino family, plus Shingo's girlfriend, watched the battle in earnest, but anxiously.

"Oh, dear," Ikuko said, as she covered her mouth in horror.

"I told Saotome to protect my daughter!" Kenji yelled, as he smashed the monitoring panel with his fist.

"Dad, calm down," Shingo said. "Usagi's gone through worse things."

"But you can't let your sister be abused like this," Kenji replied, as he comforted his wife.

"No, I suppose not," Shingo said with a sigh. He then dialed up one of Ranma's emergency contact numbers…

Across town, Akane picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Akane said, as she picked up the phone. She was annoyed that Ranma was over Usagi's parents' house, but understood that Ranma's presence was to get Shingo to embrace the concept of monogamy, and irony that was not lost on her, or anyone else who knew Ranma…

"Um, Akane?" Shingo said over the phone. "This is Shingo."

"Oh, hi," Akane said, as she relaxed a bit. "I didn't recognize you, with you being Shingo, and not being Lord Baldr. Oh, and 'Happy Birthday'."

"Thanks. Listen, um, this is awkward, but Ranma and Usagi are in trouble."

"Oh?" Akane said with a frown.

Back in Juuban Park, the battle between the Hulk Family and the Dark Hulk Family rages on.

"Ah!" Hulkusagi cried. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What's wrong?" Abominatrix mocked. "Why are you crying like a scared little girl?"

"Your breath stinks!"

"Why, you-!"

"Let go of my Mom, you big Meanie!" Sailor Hulk said, as she performed a flying kick to the head of the Abominatrix.

"Ooof!" the Abominatrix yelled, as she fell to the side.

Sailor Hulk then spun around to perform her attack.

"Gamma Power SMASH!" Sailor Hulk said, as she unleashed a powerful, green sphere of Gamma-based energy. The energy sphere slammed into Rattilore.

"Hssss!" Rattilore hissed, as he was forced to let of Hulkusagi.

"Hulkusagi free!" Hulkusagi said with glee. "Yay!"

"Oh, great," She-Blulk said with a smirk. "Hulkusagi is in 'idiot mode'."

"Hey, knock it off," Hulkyouki said, as she scanned the area. "That's MY mother your mocking."

"Sorry, but if she wasn't around, maybe MY mother would be with Dad."

"Humph."

"You broads think you're tough to take us on?" the Abomination said with a smirk, as he, the Abominatrix, Rattilore and Ogress rounded upon Hulkusagi, She-Blulk, Sailor Hulk and Hulkyouki.

"Because we are champions of love and justice, that's why!" Sailor Hulk said.

"Oh, brother!" Ogress said, as she tackles Sailor Hulk.

"Ay-yi!" Sailor Hulk replied.

"Well, I guess we tangle," the Abomination said, as he backhands the Blue She-Hulk, only to be surprise by the fact that the white-haired, blue skinned Gammazon was maintaining her ground.

"Huh," the Abomination said. "That's new."

"So is this," Blue She-Hulk said, as her eyes glowed. Her body begins to bulk up, as some sort of heavy, blue plating (like armor) expands under her clothes.

"Neat trick," the Abomination said.

"So is this," said Blue She-Hulk, as she creates a thunder-clap effect that stuns the Abomination. The villain was only slightly stunned, but was distracted enough to receive a solid, armored fist to the face. What was striking was that upon contact, a charge of energy ran down her arm, and then focused at the point of contact. The effect was ten times the impact than without the hit. Originally, Elaine was born green skinned, and was a Gammazon like her mother the She-Hulk. However, thanks to Leader's tampering with her genetics, Elaine mutated to her present blue form, losing much of her strength, but gaining in stamina and endurance. She did wander if she should just rename herself "The Knuckle Buster" or something…

"Yowtch!" the Abomination said.

The Abominatrix turns to see Hulkyouki, just as the gamma spawn of Ranma and Usagi delivered a solid punch to the face.

"Ahhhhh-!" the Abominatrix screams, as she sails away with Hulkyouki in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, the Maestro and Rulkma traded blows. With She-Hulk handling Shulk, the two males went at it.

"Defeating you will be a feather on my cap, Saotome," the Maestro said, as he threw a right cross.

"Doubtful," Rulkma said, as he ducks. "You may be an experienced brawler, but I'm always a martial artist."

With that, Rulkma palms the Maestro in the stomach, followed a front high kick that sent the Maestro a few feet into the air.

Rulkma then gets into a handstand, and pushes himself towards the Maestro, feet first, and repeatedly kicks the Maestro in the chin.

"Grrrargh!" the Maestro growls, as he tries to grab Hulkma. However, Hulkma was faster than the Maestro, so fast that he could defy the bonds of gravity in spite of his huge size.

"Gah!" the Maestro yelled, as he felt his face being repeatedly hit.

Rulkma sprung off of the Maestro's chest, grabs a thrown arm, and then lifts himself up over the Maestro, kicking him in the back of the head enough times to flip the Maestro over.

Combining his fists, Rulkma uses a Double-Axe Fist to slam Maestro's feet. In effect, Rulkma created a bullet effect that slams the Maestro into the ground with a thunderous roar.

"Heh," Rulkma said, as he landed on his feet, with the Maestro buried deep into the ground. "So much for THAT threat-"

Suddenly, something fast moved in front of his line of sight. A white haired, green-skinned version of Hulkusagi appears.

"I don't think so," said the Misstro, as crouches down a bit, and performs a Dragon Rising Ascension, enhanced by Gamma-based powers and used Lightning Strike, that caused massive damage, and one that sent Rulkma into orbit.

"Hey!" Rulkma yelled, as he flew off into orbit.

The Misstro looks around and smile. So far, her plan has succeeded beyond her wildest dreams. She didn't want Hulkma to muck things up, if she was to succeed in her revenge…

"No!" Hulkusagi yelled, as she lands near her counterpart. "You hurt Hulkma!"

"Humph," the Misstro said evilly, as she looks at her younger version of herself. "I'll do it again. What say you?"

"Grraargh!" Hulkusagi roared, as she leaps at the Misstro.

"Humph," the Misstro said, as she takes her war hammer, and slams it on her head with a thunderous roar.

"Owie-!"

"You are stupid, you know that?" the Misstro taunted. "I can't believe I used to be like you. You had all this power, and yet you do nothing to protect the ones you love. Hell, you prevented Ranma from leaving with Lorien, you know."

"You know nothing!" Hulkusagi said, as she changes into her red incarnation. "We all have free choice."

"And what did that do? Allow an entire world to die."

Pause.

"And it's ALL YOUR FAULT."

"RRAAARGH!" Rulkusagi said, as she breathed out a hot fire that was as hot as the Sun from her mouth.

The Misstro uses her shield to give her cover, allowing the Rulkusagi to grab her from behind.

"Eh?"

"Perhaps if you are drained, you'll calm down," Rulkusagi said, as she began to drain the Misstro's energies, or so she thought.

"I'm waiting," the Misstro said with a smirk.

"Wah-?"

The Misstro slammed her head into Rulkusagi's nose, catching her off base.

"Ah-!" Rulkusagi said.

With Rulkusagi's grip loosened, the Misstro grabs Rulkusagi by the hair, and slams her body down unto the ground.

"By the way, when World War III hit in my timeline, the resulting nuclear fallout enhanced and locked my gamma-form," the Misstro sneered. She then raised her war hammer, and began to pound her younger counterpart relentlessly into the ground.

"I…have…had…enough…of…YOU!" the Misstro yelled, as she finally let up. She then lets up to see that her counterpart was a bloody mess.

"You make me sick-!"

"Hold!" said a voice from above.

The Misstro sees Balder, Nanna, Frigga and-

"Odin?" the Misstro said in surprise. All four Norse gods were riding on winged steeds.

"You have much to answer for this day, my daughter," Odin said, as he points his spear at the Misstro. A powerful bolt of energy lances outward towards the Misstro, only to have the bolt of energy deflected.

"Eh?" Odin said.

"That was the Superior's doing," the Misstro said with a smirk. She then pressed a button on her wristband.

Suddenly, the Cosmic Hulk roars to life, using its reserves. The Maestro was lifted out of the ground by a telekinetic force from Superior.

"I will not fight you, Father," the Misstro said. "Nor will I fight Mother, brother and brother's wife. But I will not be stopped."

"Why are you doing this?" said another voice.

The Misstro turns to see Burnhilde, who was riding on Victory, her Pegasus.

"Because, SHE is weak, and Ranma…left," the Misstro said. "Afterwards, the world went to hell, and I became…THIS freak I've become."

Pause.

"If I don't toughen up my younger self, I'll become who I am now."

"Daughter, we are concerned about this," Frigga said. "You…you did not become a fiendish villain in your time?"

"No, never!" Misstro said.

"Then what happened, girl?" Odin asked.

"I was changed, Father. After the war, I traveled the world to unite a savage world. I did whatever I could, but lost my nobility in protecting it."

"Is that why you are not wielding Mjolnir?" Balder asked.

"Aye. My savagery disqualified me, so I began to use Red Norvell's mystic hammer, since it did not have the enchantment."

Pause.

"But I did bring peace to the world, only to be destroyed by Brainiac Prime. And although the villain was defeated utterly, the Earth, my Earth, was gone."

Pause.

"So, I came back to this time, so that I can harden my younger self, so that what happened to me won't happen again. And, along the way, I collected my…'Dark Hulk Family', so that I could change the future."

Pause.

"I'm sorry for everything."

A moment of silence had passed, before Odin had made his pronouncement.

"For your crime of dishonor, I shall banish you to the Isle of Silence," Odin said.

"Father, wait!" Rulkusagi said, as she rose to her feet.

"You survived?" the Misstro said.

"I'm you, remember?" Rulkusagi said with a broad smile. She then turns towards Odin.

"Father, considering the fact that I am still the All-Mother, you do not have the right to make a pronouncement, especially when it concerns my future," Rulkusagi said.

"You're challenging me?" Odin asked.

"You gave me my birthright, and only I can punish myself, remember? If you wish to assume authority over our people, then I will relinquish my authority back to you, but only if my future actions have been forgiven and forgotten."

For what seems to be an eternity, all was still.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Odin said. "You are more mature than I thought, and perhaps, today's lesson will help us all prepare for the dark times..."

Pause.

"Consider the matter close. You are more than worthy to rule in my stead. I officially abdicate my throne, and give you authority over the Norse."

"Thank you, Father," Rulkusagi said. She then turns towards her counterpart.

"Call off your Hulks, dear."

"I suppose, I do owe you one," the Misstro said, as she turns towards the Superior. She sends out a thought to her allies that the fight was over.

"Where did Ranma go?" Brunhilde asked.

"I knocked him out into space," the Misstro said.

Meanwhile, Rulkma continues his orbit around the Earth.

'This is ridiculous,' Rulkma fumed, as he folded his arms...

Back on Earth, Brunhilde sighed.

"I'll go get him," Brunhilde said, as she galloped into a higher atmosphere.

"I guess I'll be alone now," the Misstro said with a sigh.

"Maybe not," said a deep voice.

Suddenly, a rift opens up.

"A new threat!" Balder said.

"No," said a white haired, green skinned version of Hulkma, as he steps out into the open, followed by another Rulkusagi.

"Ranma?" said the Misstro and Rulkusagi in unison.

"In my time, I am known as 'The Sensei', or 'Shin Hulkma'," Shin Hulkma said.

"Why are you here?" Rulkusagi said.

"Our Earth had been destroyed by Ultron Prime, but not before we defeated him, and made our escape into the past, with the Next Avengers and other survivors," the other Rulkusagi said. "Let me show you…"

The other Rulkusagi walks up to the original Rulkusagi, and remerge with her.

"Oh!" Rulkusagi said, as she adjusted herself to the new memories. She then looked at Shin Hulkma.

"The threat to the Earth…it's coming, isn't it?"

"Maybe," the Sensei said with a sigh. "But my presence and the presence of the Misstro could make the difference."

"Really?" the Misstro said.

"Of course," the Sensei said, as he takes the Misstro's hands. "Perhaps…we can both prevent our futures from occurring?"

"I…I would like that," the Misstro said with a blush.

The Sensei then turned towards the Maestro.

"I willing to bury the hatchet if you are, Banner," the Sensei said.

"No," the Maestro said. He then turns towards the other members of the Dark Hulk Family.

"Who wants to blow this joint?"

"I'll be with ya," said the Ogress.

"I will has well," the Abominatrix said.

"I'm on my own," the Abomination said. "I don't work for anybody!"

With that, the Abomination leaves the park.

"I'll stick by my cousin," said Shulk.

"I will stay with the Misstro," the Superior said.

"I, as well," said Rattilore.

"And I'll be taking the Cosmic Hulk," the Maestro said, as he uses Banner-Tech to teleport every that was with him. "Good-bye, for now…"

With that, the Maestro and his allies disappear.

"So, I guess that's that," Rulkusuagi said, as she reverted back to normal. She looked around the expectant faces. She knew in her heart that not everyone will want to understand her own situation…

"What's next?" She-Hulk said, as she and the others stepped up to her friend.

"Anyone hungry?" Usagi asked.

"Let's get some pizza!" Sailor Hulk said excitedly.

Later that night…

"Ranma, not tonight," Usagi said, as she rolled over to her side of the bed. "I have a…headache."

"YOU have a headache?" Rulkma said. "I'm the one who is stuck like this because I absorbed all that radiation in space, you know."

Pause.

"Can't you give me some relief?"

"No. Why don't you bunk with Akane for the night?"

"Because she feels the same way, you know."

"Well, there IS one thing you could do."

"What's that?"

"Create a Shadow Clone of yourself, become female and then go at it."

"That is disgusting."

"Suit yourself."

Rulkma thought for a moment, shrugged his shoulders, and creates 'She-Rulkma'.

"How are we going to do this?" She-Rulkma said.

"We'll think of something…"

**Fin.**


End file.
